Tiny Toons (Season 1)
here are season 1 episodes from Tiny Toons A Quack in the Quarks September 17 1990 A loose Star Wars parody. Plucky Duck has to save a planet called Planet X from Duck Vader. The Wheel o' Comedy September 18 1990 Wraparounds: Buster and Babs spin a special wheel to determine the characters that star in each segment. *Devil Doggie: Elmyra Duff mistakes Dizzy Devil for a dog and takes him home with her. *Optical Intrusion: Furrball accidentally glues a pair of magnetic 3-D glasses to his face and attempts to remove them. *Win Lose or Kerplowie: Babs Montana Max and Plucky compete on a game show. After Buster discovers that Max is cheating he kidnaps the host and takes his place to get revenge on Max. Test Stressed September 19 1990 Wraparounds: Buster introduces the start of each segment. *Never Too Late to Loon: Plucky asks Shirley the Loon to turn him into Albert Einstein to help pass a math test only to fail the test because Einstein had poor grades as a youth. *Lil Sneezer: Sylvester the Cat tests Furrball by asking him to catch a mouse. The mouse Sneezer sneezes repeatedly and thwarts Furrball's attempts to catch him. *To Bleep or Not to Bleep: Fowlmouth tries to ask Shirley on a date but she shuns him because of his profone language. Buster then tries to control Fowlmouth after discovering that he does not swear around young children. The Buster Bunny Bunch September 20 1990 Wraparounds: In a parody of The Mickey Mouse Club various characters sing about Buster. *Buffed Bunny: Presuming that Babs is showing excitement over a billboard for a gym Buster tries to win her over by conditioning his body. At the end he discovers that she was actually looking at a billboard for carrot cake. *Squish: After stepping on a bug Shirley predicts bad things for him which results Dizzy dreaming that he has become the size of a bug. *Born to Be Rilled: Babs' classmates become offended by her impersonations of them and retaliate by impersoning her. Her Wacky Highness September 21 1990 After being punished for misbehavior at school gor her lack of self-control Babs runs off to Wackyland. She becomes queen of the land but soon finds herself annoyed by the inhabitats lack of self control and has to be rescued by Buster Plucky and Hamton. NOTE: Although each episode has different end credits this episode's credit sequence was usually the only one seen on episodes aired on Children's ITV. Journey to the Center of Acme Acres September 24 1990 A massive earthquake leaves ruins to Acme Acres and sends the characters to the center of the Earth where they find that gremlin's are causing the earthquakes because their large gold nugget from Max and return it to the gremlins. ﻿Stuff That Goes Bump in the Night September 25 1990 Wraparounds: Buster and Babs scare each other. *Home Wrecker: After finding steel bars driven down into his burrow Buster finds that Montana Max is building a house right over him. He then disguises himself as a ghost to scare Max away. *Fang You Very Much: Elmyra joins a pet-of-the-month club and recieves a bat turns into a vampire. *Easy Biter: Hamton is annoyed by a mosquito who keeps trying to bite him. He finally releases him only to have the mosquito's entire family invade his house. It's Buster Bunny Time September 26 1990 Wraparounds: A parody of Howdy Doody with Buster Bunny as Buffalo Bob and Plucky as Howdy Doody. *Bag That Bunny: Elmyra pays Calamity Coyote to help her catch Buster. Despite several attempts he fails to catch Buster and is then taken home by Elmyra instead. *Lifestyles of the Rich and Rotten: In this parody of Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous Buster and Babs attempt to interview Montana Max. *The Anvil Chorus: Anvils repeadetly fall on Plucky during the playing of Giuseppe Verdi's The Anvi Chorus. The finale features cannons shooting at Plucky to the tune of Pyotr IIyich Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overtue. Looking Out for the Little Guy September 27 1990 Wraparounds: Buster describes each episode as an example of the characters looking out for those small than they are. *Awful Orphan: Elmyra discovers Sneezer in a basket on her doorstep and cares for him as if he were a baby. *The Re-Return of the Toxic Revenger: When the water from Plucky's swamp is stolen by Montana Max to fill his pool Plucky dresses as a superhero (The Toxic Revenger) and tries to return the water. *Dob-Bird Afternoon: Bryon Basset tries to keep Furrball from getting to a nest with baby birds in it. After Furrball is thwarted the birds rescue Bryon from the top of the house. Starting from Scratch September 28 1990 This episode is a homage to Don Bluth's An American Tale only it's done with fleas instead of mice. A family of fleas become seperated when their younger child lands on Furrball. Buster Babs and Plucky shrink themselves to flea size to help the young flea reunite with his family who then take residence on Furrball. Hare Raising Night October 1 1990 Buster Babs Plucky and Hamton attempt to stop a mad scientest named Dr. Gene Splicer who performs mutation experiments on animals. Furrball Follies October 2 1990 Each of these shorts is linked to the other chronologically. In all three Furrball attempts to find a home after being chased by two bully cats named Amby and Floyd. *K-9 Kitty: Furrball is taken to a house of a couple with poor vision after they mistake him for a seeing-eye-dog. After the couple recieve new eyeglasses they find out that a cat is in their house and get rid of him because they dislike cats. *Aroma Amore: After having a stripe accidentally painted on his back Furrball hides in a junkyard where he is pursued by Fefi La Fume who mistakes him for a skunk. In the end Furrball paints Amby and Floyd to look like skunks. *Cross-Counting Kitty: Furrball is taken into Mary Melody's house where he begins pursuing Sweetie Bird. Mary takes him on vacation to distract him from the bird but he still travels across the country several times in attempts to capture Sweetie. At the end Furrball is scared off by dogs that Sweetie has brought into his house and runs back to the cardboard box he had been living at the beginning. The Acme Acres Zone October 3 1990 Wraparounds: A parody of The Twilight Zone with Buster as Rod Sterling. *A Walk on the Flip Side: Montana Max dreams that he has become a rabbit. He finds Buster and Babs living in his house who call an animall shelter and have him taken away. After waking from the dream Max promises to be nice to rabbits which he disregards as he throws Buster and Babs out into the cold. However Max then finds several rabbits in the cabinets. *A Bacon Strip: Hamton and Plucky sneak onto Montana Max's property and Hamton goes skinny-dipping in the pool. After having his clothes stolen Hamton has to return home naked to his house where his friends have planned a suprise birthday party. *Senserely Yours Babs: Babs loses her sense of humor (personified as a ghost of herself) and Hamton and Calamity attempt to capture it. Life in the 90's October 4 1990 Wraparounds: Buster introduces each segment describing them as examples of the life in the 1990s. *Whining Out: Buster Babs Hamton and Plucky attend a fancy resturant called Attitude where they are treated poorly by the staff. *Paper Trained: While on his paper route Buster demands subscription money from Montana Max. After Max fianally pays he reads in the paper that the last of his diminished funds was used to pay Buster. *Butt Out: Babs is annoyed by Roderick and Rhubella Rat who are smoking next to her at a resturant. She teaches them about the dangers of smoking by posing as a doctor. Rock and Roar October 5 1990 The characters are playing soccer when Buster's ball falls down into the hole. In it Buster finds what he believes to be hundreds of soccer balls one of which he believes is his. Actually it's a dinosaur egg that hatches leading Buster to attempt raising the young dinosaur whom he names Rover. After Rover destroys Acme Acres Buster finds a passageway to the dinosaur world and returns him to his home. Prom-ise Her Anything October 8 1990 After being asked to the prom by Babs Buster tries to learn how to dance by watching an old Bugs Bunny routine but performs then poorly until Bugs comes in and assists him. Meanwhile Elmyra tries to get Montana Max to like her even though he is instead focusing on the girl that Dizzy has brought. Hare Today Gone Tommorow October 9 1990 Buster Bunny is brought home by Elmyra but tries to escape when he realizes how awful it is. Before leaving Buster frees the other pets Elmyra has locked up but he himself is recaptured. Babs Fifi Furrball and Tyrone Turtle comes to the rescue. Cinemaniacs! October 10 1990 Wraparounds: Buster and Babs theater hop at a multiplex while being chased by usher Montana Max. *Superbabs: A parody of the Superman film franchise with Babs in the role of Superman and Montana Max as Wex Wuthor. Superbabs tries to thwart Wex's plot to destroy Acme Acres by pouring ink all over it. *Duck Trek: A parody of Star Trek with Hamton Plucky Furrball and other characters as the crew members. They land on a planet in search of a toupee for Plucky but are chased by a hair monster manage to escape the clutches of the planet's hairs when Hamton worries the planet bald. *Pasadena Jones: A parody of Indiana Jones with Buster as Indiana Jones. Buster enters a secret temple to find the Secret of Life which is revealed to be friendship. You Asked for It (2-Part Special) October 11 1990/October 22 1990 Part 1 Wraparounds: Buster and Babs describe the episode as a viewer request day. Plucky invents a machine to pick who will star in segment but becomes frustrated when it fails to pick him. *Debutante Devil: Taz gives Dizzy instructions to eat Babs. She then corrects Dizzy's behavior by giving him a finishing school-style routine. *Sleight of Hare: Buster works as a magician rabbit at Montana Max's birthday party then gets revenge after the magician quits due to Max's constant interrupts. *﻿Duck Out of Luck: Buster and Babs say that viewers decide what happens to Plucky within the episode. Plucky goes through several transformations and settings. Part 2 Wraparounds: A second set of viewer request episode. Buster and Babs try to pick names out of a drum but Dizzy eats the drum. *The Weird Couple: A parody of The Odd Couple. After Dizzy moves into Hamton's house he becomes tired of Dizzy's destructive nature but after Dizzy insists on being let back in the two end up in his cave. *The Return of the Toxic Revenger: Plucky as The Toxic Revenger attempts to eliminate Montana Max's factory which is polluting the sky with smog. *Little Cakes of Horrors: Hamton is on a diet and is templed by a chocolate cake. After dreaming of being tormented by a cake he calls Dizzy and asks him to eat it. Gang Busters October 12 1990 Montana Max frame Buster for stealing a slushie machine and Plucky Duck acts as Buster's lawyer to prove him innocent. However Plucky and Buster end up imprsoned together are commended for capturing escapees Rocky and Mugsy in the process of breaking out. To get his revenge on Monty Buster and company rap until Monty confesses to the crime. Citizen Max October 15 1990 A Citizen Kane parody with Montana Max in the role of Charles Foster Kane. Hamton interviews the other characters asking why Max said Acme but is unable to find an answer. At the end it is revealed that he actually said acne.﻿